ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamotsu
A young boy from a regular family who has a big heart and big dreams. He spends most of his time helping people which gets him in the most unusual situations and brings him to meet all kinds of interesting people. Background Information Not too much interesting stuff here. Mom and dad are happily married, his older brother is a bit of a prick, his dog is a jack russell and super awesome as far as Tamotsu is concerned. He was a bit of a sad case when graduated students were drafted into teams as there was such a number of Genin that one would be left out. Now many teams showed interest in Tamotsu but it was the selfless Genin who continued to decline until everyone was chosen and he was the only one left without a squad. Tamotsu didn't care much though. He was fine with joining other squads as a reserve and helping people on his own accord. After all, he just liked being outdoors and meeting new faces. But somewhere in his mind he was still longing to be a part of a team and to one day lead one. Personality & Behavior Strong willed and good of heart, Tamotsu is a faithful defender of the weak and agent against injustice. He'll come to the help of whoever truly needs it, whether rich or poor. He isn't the type to care about a reward but he isn't the type to deny it either, he'll accept what he deserves in order to do something great in life. Currently the main thing he is saving up for is the ultimate shield. Funnily enough he can get himself worked up around girls, as seen by his blushing, and acts overly calm and nonchalant in order to hide it. He enjoys forming friendships and sharing a laugh, but is serious and devoted whenever a cause arises. He is definitely the leading type, but knows his place when it comes to going out on missions. But because of his natural leadership he will always call out plans and advise where he sees fit. Appearance See picture and ignore the helmet as it is normally locked away in his closet. Abilities Tamotsu is a skilled hand to hand fighter and heavily involves his circular shield in his fighting style. The shield is used for disorienting effects, painful blows of the edge, blinding the opponents, blocking, and much more. He is naturally strong and resilient when it comes to taking blows and continuing to fight. He will never back down long as he has something to defend; a conviction which allows him to fight longer than most of his peers. One of the ways his strength is shown is through his ‘iron’ stance. Rounding out his physical skillset is his speed and agility, as he is quite good at using his surroundings to maneuver around, using his shield as a snowboard, and performing simple acrobatic feats. With that comes an talent for disc-throwing that's paired with a instinct-driven hand-eye coordination. Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: Jae-Sama